doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Luis Leonardo Suárez
) |ocupacion = Actor de Doblaje Intérprete Músico Locutor Adaptador Musical |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = |país = México |país_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} Luis Leonardo Suárez es un actor de doblaje, locutor, músico, traductor, adaptador musical e intérprete mexicano. Su nombre artístico es "Luigi". Filmografia 'Anime' Corey.png|Corey Riffin en Grojband Thomas_regular_show.jpg|Thomas (Nicholai) en Un Show Más Bolso_belly.jpg|Bolso Belly en Tío Grandpa Lyn.png|Marshall Lee en Hora de Aventura Blake-character-web-desktop.png|Voz de Blake de Get Blake * B-Daman Crossfire - Hugo * Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium - Radizen Aquos *Beyblade: Metal Fury - King 4D *Beyblade: Metal Masters - Dusty *Hungry Heart - Kumota (redoblaje) *Eyeshield 21 - Rikiya Gaou, Homer Fitzgerlad *La Magia de Zero - Príncipe Wales Tudor *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Voces adicionales *Pokémon - Sanpei 'Documentales' *Yo en el Zoológico - Chris Crocker 'Series animadas' *Grojband - Corey Riffin (Lyon Smith) *Un show más - Thomas (Roger Craig Smith), Voces Adicionales *Get Blake - Blake Mayers *Hora de Aventura - Marshall Lee (Donald Glover), Braco (Johnny Pemberton) *El Increíble mundo de Gumball - Gumball (Voz Cantada) *Veggie Tales: En Casa - Alcalde Archibald / Guisante Jean Claude *Tío Grandpa - Bolso Belly (Eric Bauza) *Rocket Monkeys - Gus (Seán Cullen) *LEGO: Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload - Spiderman (Drake Bell) *Transformers: Rescue Bots - Graham Burns (Shannon McKain) *Monster High - HooDude VooDoo (Cam Clarke) *Ever After High - Sparrow Hood (Todd Haberkorn) *Los Simpsons - T-Rex (Patton Oswalt) *Dinopaws - Bob (Bob Golding) *Cleveland - Will.I.Am (Cameo) *Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Kolar *Ben 10: Omniverse - Fuego (David Kaye) *Un Agente de Familia - Roger (Voz Cantada) *Los Pingüinos de Madagascar - Kendall (Kendall Schmidt) *MAD - James T. Kirt, Troy Bolton, Tigro, Charlie Brown, Vegeta, Voces adicionales *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto - George Looney *Tron: La Resistencia - Link *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Hans *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Voces Adicionales *El Show de los Looney Tunes - Tosh Gopher (Jess Harnell) (Un. Cap) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Ryan (2da voz) Series de TV Evan Crooks: *The Carrie Diaries - Miller *Chica rara - Theo [[Nick Merico|'Nick Merico']]: * Every Witch Way - Daniel Miller Otros *Undateable - Justin (Brent Morin) *Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. - Donald Gill "Donnie" (Dylan Minnette) *Bella & Los Bulldogs - Troy Dixon *The Crazy Ones - Zach Cooper (James Wolk) *Los Malpagados - Miles González (Diego Boneta) *The Messengers - Alan *Shameless - Ian *Glee, buscando la fama - Brody Weston (Dean Geyer) *Mako Mermaids - David (Rowan Hills) *Defiance - Tommy Lasalle (Dewshane Williams) *Touch - Avram (Bodhi Elfman) *Los Borgia - Alfonso de Aragón (Sebastian Souza) *Video Game High School - Games Dean *Animales Políticos - T.J. Hammond (Sebastian Stan) *New Girl - Shivrang (Satya Bhabha) *Smash: Camino al éxito - Dennis *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 - Steven (Tate Ellington) *Up All Night - Calvin (Nick Cannon), Walter (Sean Hayes) *Level Up - Hugo Vega Soro (Reinaldo Zavarce) *El Mentalista - Trent Mathews (Felix Ryan) *The Hollow Crown - Mortimer *Robin Hood (TV) - Luke Scarlett (Christian Cooke) *Julie y los Fantasmas - Damian *Marvel Universe: Animated Reality - Cory *Regénesis - Milo *Chicago Fire - Gavin *Enduro Kings - Taddy Blazusiak *Malcolm: El de en medio - Jeff *Espartaco: Sangre y Arena - Mercato (Greg Ward) *Any Human Heart - Ben (Ed Stoppard) *A Bet With Life - Razvan (Costin Cambir ) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers: Super Megaforce - Tranceferer (Mark Scott) *Dangerous Waters - Troy Emholf *Lab Rats - Trent (Eddie Perino) *The Bachelor Pad - Kirk Dewindt *Historias Horribles - La Muerte ("Muertes Estúpidas") (Simon Faraby) Películas *El gran pequeño (2015) - London Busbee (David Henrie) *Cercana obsesión (2015) - Kevin Peterson (Ian Nelson) *Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Voces adicionales * Así en la tierra como en el infierno - George (Ben Feldman) *Maze Runner: Correr o Morir - Minho (Ki Hong Lee) *En el Tornado - Donnie (Max Deacon) *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver (Evan Peters) *Godzilla - Takashi (Ken Yamamura) *At Any Price - Dean Whipple (Zac Efron) *El sueño de Walt - Richard Sherman (Jason Schwartzman) *El quinto poder - Marcus (Moritz Bleibtreu) *Thor: Un mundo oscuro - Ian Boothby (Jonathan Howard) *Son como niños 2 - Andy (Taylor Lautner) *Anna Karenina - Conde Vronsky (Aaron Taylor Johnson) *Circuito cerrado - Emir Erdogan (Hasancan Cifci) *Sin escalas - Tom Bowen (Scoot McNairy) *Ligeramente fracasada - Larry Feinstein (Nathan Corddry) *Notas perfectas - Jesse Swanson (Skylar Astin) *King of Triads - Calf *Christmas with a Capital C - Cody Reed *Hemingway & Gellhorn - Brooklyn (Eric Schneider) *10th & Wolf - Joey (Giovanni Ribisi) *Valley Girl - Tommy *Los miserables - Grantaire (George Blagden) *Un chiflado encantador - Ari (David del Rio) *Beethoven: Una aventura navideña - Stray (John Kassir) *Home Team - Steve *Smokin Aces - Darwin Tremor *Boathouse Detectives - George *Después de la Tierra - Bo *Show on the Mesa - Potlock *Lucy - Estudiante en conferencia *Las ventajas de ser invisible - Voces adicionales *Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales *RoboCop - Voces adicionales *Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales *Los Pee Wee: El invierno que cambió mi vida - Joey Boulet Películas Animadas Todd Haberkorn *Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Sparrow Hood *Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Sparrow Hood Cam Clarke *Monster High: ¡Sustos, Cámara, Acción! - HooDude VooDoo *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - HooDude VooDoo Otros *Thomas y sus Amigos: El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - Rusty *Caminando con Dinosaurios: La Película 3D - Patch *Barbie en una Navidad Perfecta - Brian *Los Pitufos 2 - Pitufo Pasivo-Agresivo *La Tostadorcita Valiente va a Marte (Redoblaje) - Rob *¡Piratas! Una loca aventura - El Hombre Elefante *La Colina de las Amapolas - Shirou Mizunuma (Voz cantada) *Ralph, el demoledor - Player 1 *Johnny Bravo va a Bollywood - Comadreja *Operación Regalo - General Canadiense *Las Tortugas Ninja II: El Secreto de Ooze (Redoblaje): - Voces Adicionales 'Telenovelas Brasileñas' José Loreto *Boogie Oogie - Pedro *Flor del Caribe - Candiño Álamo Facó *Rastros de Mentiras - Renán *Lado a Lado - Quequé Otros Papeles *Preciosa Perla - Odilón (Thiago Abravanel) *Laberintos del Corazón - Felipito (Josafa Filho) *La Guerrera - Sidney (Mussumsinho) *Encantadoras - Fabian (voz cantada) (Ricardo Tozzi) *Avenida Brasil - Wallerson (Gabriel Chadan) *Fina Estampa - Leonardo dos Anjos (Vitor Lucas) 'Dramas Coreanos' *Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Kim Hyun Joong (Cameo) *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Jin Yoon Jin (Jung Jin Woon) *La Hoguera de la Ambición - Kim Min Jae - (Yoo Seung-Ho) * The Moon Embraces the Sun ("La Luna que abraza el Sol") - Príncipe Yang myung 'Intérprete' Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses *''" BINGO! " ''- ' '''Coros Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Opening Theme ~ '"Ten Confianza" '("Take a Chance")'' Up All Night * " The Muffin Man " '- Walter * " Radio (Jingle) " '- Walter'' Un Agente de Familia * ''" Boyz-12 - Girl You Need a Shot " '- Abraham (B-9) / Boris (B-10) * " Sobre el arcoiris " '- Roger'' * ''" Perversíon " '- Roger * " Si te dijera " '- Rall'' Cleveland * ''" Hip-Hop Illuminati " '- Will.I.Am *" Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay " ''- ''' '''Coros *" Ya no habrá mañana " '''- ' '''Coros Encantadoras *" Solamente contigo " '' - Fabian *''" Es tu amor " '' - Fabian *''" Si tu me lo dieras " '' - Fabian *''" Encantadora " '' - Fabian *''" Hay separación " '' - Fabian La Colina de las Amapolas * " La Rosa Blanca " '- ' '''''Shirou Mizunuma. *" Buen Viaje " '-' Shirou Mizunuma. *" Un Navío "' - ''Shirou Mizunuma. El Show de los Looney Tunes * '" Rayo Láser " '- Marvin'' *''" Bigote" '' '- '' ''Coros'' *" I Like to Sing-A ''' '- '' ''Gossamer'' El Show de Garfield *" A bailar, hay fiesta " '''- ' '''Coros *" Tristeza hay aquí" ''- ' '''Coros *" Vete Ya " ''- ' '''Solista *" A bailar, hay fiesta " ''- ' '''Coros *" Ser Pirata! " ''- ' '''Coros El íncreíble mundo de Gumball : '" No mas Sr. Bueno " '- Darwin'' : " Sacar el máximo provecho de ello "- Gumball : " Un nuevo comienzo "- Gumball Jorge el Curioso * " Cuanto nuevo es " '- Solista Ozzie Boo - Save the Planet : Opening Theme ~ '"El mundo hay que salvar" TURBO : " El Caracol Veloz " '- Solista MAD: Twigh School Musical * "Amigos ser " '- ''' ''Troy Bolton *" El clima te hace daño " ''- ''' '''Troy Bolton *" Tu tienes, tienes inquietud " '''- ' '''Troy Bolton Hemingway & Gellhorn : '"Red River Valley " '- ' '''Brooklyn Padre de Familia : " UñasPorDinero.com " - Solista Psych (S08E11) : " Muerto estás"'' '- ' 'Mr. Finch Los Pitufos 2 : ''" Pitufeando así " '- Coros Los Simpsons *''" Ned Flanders (Jingle) " '- Coros *" The Way You Look Tonight " '- Michael Bubblé'' Tom & Jerry: Robin Hood, y el Ratón de Sherwood * " Robin Hood " '- ' Coros'' Teenage Fairy Tale Dropouts : Opening Theme ~ ''"Los Chicos Desadaptados" '' ''- ' '''Solista Ugly Americans * '"Mi Buen Amigo Es " '- ' '''Segunda Voz, & Coros. *''"No puedo dejar de pensar en tu pene " ''- ' '''Solista Grojband *"Cherry Cherry" '- Corey Riffin *"Zombies a Bailar" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Varicela" '- Corey Riffin *"Cuiden de Marionetas" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Acción, Destrucción" '- Corey Riffin *"Matemáticas" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Mi Secreto se Oyó" '- Corey Riffin *"Quiero a Cada Deseo" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Vuelve Ya" '- Corey Riffin *"Perfecto" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"A Dormir" '- Corey Riffin *"Yeah!" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Es mi Pesadilla" '- Corey Riffin *"En el Zoológico" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Rodar" '- Corey Riffin *"Abeja Reina" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Mi Mente" '- Corey Riffin *"No son Héroes" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Vete al Fin" '- Corey Riffin *"Basta Ya!" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Me Perreaste" '- Corey Riffin *"Mi Amor está en el Mar" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"Te Acabaré" '- Corey Riffin *"De Aquí me Largaré" '- Corey Riffin'' *''"No Tocaré" '- Corey Riffin Frozen: Una aventura congelada : ''" Helado corazón " '- Coros 'Dirección Musical' Soy Una Diosa: ¿Y ahora qué? * OPENING ~ "Soy una Diosa" ("神様はじめました")'' * ENDING ~ ''"Diosa Nana" ("神様おねがい")'' * Kurama Theme~ ''"Ángel Caído" ("堕天使DA☆TEN☆DIE")'' * Kurama Theme (Reprise) ~ ''"Ángel Divino" ("堕天使LA☆TEN☆SEE")'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Opening Theme ~ ''"Ten Confianza" ("Take a Chance")'' La Colina de las Amapolas * ''" La Rosa Blanca " '- (白い花の咲く頃) *" Buen Viaje " ''- (赤い河の谷間) *" Un Navío "' ''- (紺色のうねりが) Horrible Histories *1ª Temporada *2ª Temporada *3ª Temporada The Goodwin Games (S01E04) * Jimmy ~ "Un crimen sin igual " * Jimmy ~ "Una abogada ardiente " 'Adaptación Musical' Soy una Diosa. ¿Y ahora qué? : OPENING ~ "Soy una Diosa" ("神様はじめました")'' : ENDING ~ ''"Diosa Nana" ("神様おねがい")'' : KURAMA THEME ~ ''"Ángel Caído" ("堕天使DA☆TEN☆DIE")'' : KURAMA THEME (Reprise) ~ ''"Ángel Divino" ("堕天使LA☆TEN☆SEE")'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Opening Theme ~ ''"Ten Confianza" ("Take a Chance")'' La Colina de las Amapolas * ''" La Rosa Blanca " '- (白い花の咲く頃) *" Buen Viaje " ''- (赤い河の谷間) *" Un Navío "' ''- (紺色のうねりが) MAD: Twigh School Musical *''" Amigos ser " '' *''" El clima te hace daño" '' *''" Tu tienes inquietud "'' Un Show Más: "El Amo de los Videojuegos" : Rigby ~ "El mundo hay que salvar" Ozie Boo! - Save the Planet : Opening Theme ~ "El mundo hay que salvar" Psych (S08E11) : Mr. Finch's Song ~ "Muerto estás" The Goodwin Games (S01E04) * Jimmy ~ "Un crimen sin igual " * Jimmy ~ "Una abogada ardiente " Teenage Fairy Tale Dropouts Opening Theme ~ "Los Chicos Desadaptados" 'Locución Comercial' * Ford: Ecosport 2013 ' ' * I.E.E.M. (Instituto Electoral del Estado de México) * SHOPPER'S POKER 'Traducción y Adaptación' *90210 *Construyendo un parque *Generador Rex *Hora de aventura *MAD *Rules of Engagement *Un show más 'Estudios y empresas de Doblaje' *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Elefante Films *Grupo Macías *Ki Audio *Made in Spanish - Antigua *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub *Producciones Grande *Sensaciones Sónicas *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *SPG Studios Inc. *Taller Acústico S.C. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de música